trazos del destino
by carolina 25
Summary: es un UA pero como no se como va a continuar la historia no se muy bien que poner en el Summary. la historia empieza cuando Harry todavía es un bebe pero Voldemort no desaparece al encontrarse con este sino que continua la guerra difernetes pespectiva.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era un gran día, acabaría con el único obstáculo que podría entorpecer su misión, si suya, porque muchos antes habían intentado cumplirla, pero no habían conseguido lograr nada.

Salazar, Grindelwald, ellos solo habían logrado rozar su objetivo comparado con él.

Había conseguido dejar atras a la niñez, en su momento más impotente, en el que no podía lograr nada por si mismo, había lograso soportar las humillaciones a las que le sometieron, esperando el momento en el que pudiera hacerse con el control y vengarse.

Ya a los once años fue a Hoqwarts, todavía recordaba la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vió el castillo desde la barca, sabiendo desde ese momento que ese lugar se convertiría en su casa.

Se desilusiono mucho al estar allí y averiguar que tendría que resguardarse en una máscara, que no podía mostrarse tal como era, ya que sino le acabarían expulsando, había pensado que ellos, los que poseían la magía, no tendrían esas estúpidas reglas de convivencia, parecía que su mundo se había mezclado demasiado con el muggle y eso tendría que cambiar

Pero hasta ese momento, en el que estuviera preparado debía acoplarse a esas reglas, conseguir influencias, agradar a los demas y poco a poco esparcería sus ideales, demostrando que estos eran los verdaderos y no los regían el mundo en ese momento.

Aunque tuvo que esperar a que llegara su oportunidad para poder reestablecer el mundo tal y como debía ser con los magos gobernando y no tener que estar escondidos como asquerosas ratas, pero cuando llegara la ocasión, el Lord Voldemort, estaría allí para liderarles.

Esto es una pequeña parte de una historia que se me ha ocurrido, aunque tengo dos opciones de seguir la historía y me gustaría que si mandareis un review, dijerais como os gustaría que continuase.

Las dos son UA pero en la primera opción sería que Voldemort al ir a casa de los Potter recuerda su vida cuando era Tom Riddle en Flash Back y luego seguir con Harry Potter.

O la segunda opción sería saltar la vida de Tom, solo contandola en un pequeño resumen como esta en el capítulo y saltarse directamente a Harry Potter.

Espero vuestro review con la opinión del capítulo, si debería seguir con la historia, si esta mal, errores... y la opción que mas os guste xd.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui vengo con otro trocito de la historia.

* * *

Dejé a un lado todos esos recuerdos y entre en la calle donde me había dicho Pettigrew que se encontraban escondidos los Potter.

La verdad es que esa rata de Peter le había servido al final de algo, aunque después de acabar con el bebe, a lo mejor le mataba, ya que por una parte era una deshonra para él tener a alguien así entre sus mortífagos, y la Orden del Fenix después del ataque no creía que iba a poder darle muchos problemas, pero siendo el buen Slytherin que era sabía que debía vigilar a sus enemigos por muy débiles que fueran.

Porfin llegué a la casa, desactivé uno por uno los hechizos que habían puesto en ella, aunque no eran muchos, parece que hubieran pensado que con el encantamiento Fidelio era suficiente para protegerles, que equivocados estaban.

Sabía que a partir de el momento que pasara al jardín de la casa debía de darme prisa ya que al desactivar las protecciones que habían puesto, se había enterado la Orden de que estaba aquí.

Abrí la puerta, tenía la varita preparada para atacar, pase por un corredor donde había varias fotos, pase de largo y llegué hasta el salón, donde estaba James Potter, delante de una chimenea y tambien en posición de combate, me hizo un poco de gracia que pensara que podía vencerme. Empece a atacar, ya que no poseía de mucho tiempo, averigué pronto su punto debil en la defensa, y en el momento en que me iba a lanzar un hechizo, le ataque con la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, cayendo hacia atras muerto.

Mire a mi alrededor, vi unas escaleras de caracol que dirigían al segundo piso, donde seguramente estuvieran escondidos la madre y el hijo

* * *

Mandar review para poder saber si esta bien escrita y si tengo que seguir con ella. xd bss


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, estoy aqui con otro capitulo, espero que os guste:

* * *

**POV SIRIUS**

Entre en mi piso, estaba agotado, asi que me dirigí directamente al sofa a oscuras, en el camino me dí con una pata de la mesilla, donde en ella tenía puesto algunas fotos de mis amigos: Lunático, Cornamenta, Colagusano, Lily y Harry, mi ahijado.

Esas personas eran las más importantes de mi vida, mi unica familia.

Conseguí llegar al sofa sin chocarme con nada más, bueno era normal, solo vivía en este piso desde hace unos pocos meses.

Ya tumbado cerre los ojos, necesitaba descansar, quien me viera ahora, un viernes a las 11 de la noche, y el hombre más sexy del mundo, o sea yo, tirado en el sofa apunto de dormirse.

Todavía no me podía creer todo lo que había cambiado en unos días.

Flash Back:

El martes Dumbledore nos llamo para una reunión urgente, y allí nos hablo de la profecía, esta decía que el hijo de Lily y James o el de Alice y Frank, nos haría ganar la guerra.

No podía describir como me sentí en ese momento, se podría llamar angustia pero se quedaría muy corto, menos mal que Albus tenía un plan, este era que cada familia se iba a proteger con el encantamiento Fidelius, uno de los hechizos más poderosos que existía, que se realizaría al día siguiente, teniendo que elegir esa noche quien iba a ser su guardian del secreto.

Asi que nos dirigimos a la casa de James y Lily, dejaron a Harry con sus abuelos esa noche para poder pensarlo todo con calma, decidierón que yo iba a ser el guardian del secreto, aunque luego cuando nos quedamos en la casa solos nosotros tres, se me ocurrió un plan genial, los mortífagos iban a pensar que yo era el guardían, asi que lo mejor sería que fuese Peter, ya que nadie sospecharía nunca de él, lo decidimos mantenerlo en secreto, solo lo ibamos a saber nosotros cuatro, ya que en la Orden había un traidor.

Cuando me estaba llendo de su casa, ya que aunque ellos no me lo digeran necesitaban estar esa noche solos, de la chimenea salio Alastor y nos dijo que los mortífagos habían entrado en la casa de los Longbottom mando a Lily a buscar a Harry y llevarselo con ella a la guarida de la Orden del Fenix, mientras que James y yo nos íbamos con Alastor a la casa de los Longbotton, menos mal que Frank mando a Neville con su abuela esa noche.

Al entrar en la casa los mortifagos ya no estaban, aunque habían arrasado con todo a su paso, llegamos al salón, todavía en guardía por si se trataba de una trampa y seguían allí, pero en el suelo estaban los cuerpos de Alice y Frank, llamamos a un medimago, ya que no podíamos aparecernos con ellos para llegar a San Mungo, seguían vivos pero se encontraban en muy mal estado.

Al día siguiente nos enteramos que aunque las heridas producidas por los multiples Cruciatus que les habían lanzado las habían podido cerrar y sanar a tiempo, su cerebro no había podido con ello y para eso no había cura, solo podían quedarse en el hospital.

* * *

espero vuestros review xd


End file.
